Amy and Lucy go to London
by rockabootm
Summary: Sorry guys! just had to carry this on on a different account. ill be on this one now. Basically same summary as the other one was hahaha. Hopefully a lot more real life actors/actresses from Hollyoaks will be in it... if you want your favourite to be included just let me know :) Still Amy and Lucy obviously.. :D F x


Chapter 10

So sorry.. I am on a new account.. arrrghhh hahaa. Sorry guys. I may be on this one for most time now. If you want me to carry on with some of the stories I have done..if you don't know which ones ask me, if you want me to carry on with them then I will F x

A few days later..

Sat in the corner of the room was a brunette. She was yawning, obviously stating that she was tired. She placed the sheet of paper down on the desk in front of her and looked up to the person who was stood in the doorway.

''Hey'' Jasmine Franks said in a cheery manner.

''Oh… hey'' Amy replied.

''What's up?''

''Oh nothing''

''Right… well you might want to tell your face that whatever this is, is nothing..''

Amy just sat there still, placed her hands over her eyes from the lack of sleep and then rolled her eyes. Jasmine was seriously pissing her off lately, what with her cheery manner every day and always jumping in front of her or when she really didn't need or want anyone to be around her.

The atmosphere was silent and only looks could speak. Until…

''Fine… I'll leave you alone then.. don't be so grumpy next time. Just because you're grumpy it doesn't give you the right to make everyone else around you the same''

''For god's sake Jazz!'' Amy exclaimed as she revealed her tired face, removing her hand from it.

Jazz just stood there with her hands up in defeat, looking incredibly innocent. ''Well.. ok then. Bye'' she said as she gave a sly wave towards Amy.

As Jazz had left the room, Amy let out a sigh of relief. It was too much being around Jazz because it had always reminded her of Tilly and Esther storyline from Hollyoaks. She knew she shouldn't think of it like that as it wasn't real… or was it?

Amy decided that enough was enough and so she went to grab her water bottle and left her office within the big building and as she was filling it up in the water fountain, she saw a strange sight. She peered through the big double doors of the bright building and as she finished filling up her bottle, she decided again that it was time to be a detective.

As she neared the doors of the entrance to the building, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was right. The few moments after, she didn't even know what took over her as she swung both doors open and swiftly took a look to whom Jazz was outside talking to… with her mouth attached to the other persons.. other girl's… with auburn hair.. No. it couldn't be..?

Amy started to get quite emotional as she tapped the girl on the shoulders, ignoring Jazz's shocked look as she noticed now that she had been caught out. The girl took one look at Amy, smiled, and then did a double take and looked shocked, just like someone had just slapped her across her cheek.. but someone did. Amy did.

''How could you? How could you do this to me? I was looking forward to coming home to see you tonight after a long, stressful day with lots of buyers.. I can't believe you!''

''Look.. Amy'' Lucy started slowly speaking to her whilst trying to reach out and grab her arm to make her ''understand'' the situation. Amy just swatted her hand off and shook her head.

Lucy was now a sight of visual emotion, but Amy was having none of it. ''After all I've done for you.. I've helped you through the break up.. I've helped you through lots of other things and getting your life back on track from that toerag!''

Without thinking, Lucy replied ''Oh yeah? But that's what you've wanted all along haven't you? To break me and Laurie up so you can get your dirty paws all over me'' Then she shut up.

Amy was gobsmacked. Never had she been called those sorts of things. A dog of all things. She shook her head and turned around. The only thing Lucy could make out in a mumble was that of ''Your bags will be packed at the front door, come at 2''

Lucy stood there, full of emotion and broke down on the floor. ''How could I do this?''

''Don't worry babe'' Jazz cooed. ''Don't you dare contact me again'' Lucy shouted in a reply as she went down the street in a huff, in an attempt to calm down.

Later that day… at 2pm..

The doorbell had chimed and Amy had known this time would have had to come. She strolled to the door, head down and opened it slowly. Her gaze had risen to the sight of a giant teddy bear with the caption ''I'm sorry'' on it. Amy tutted, her eyes full of tears and pulled the bear down, only to reveal the one and only Lucy.

''Come in'' Amy said softly, her eyes dropping slightly.

''Thanks'' Lucy replied as she held the door open for herself to fit through plus the massive apologetic teddy bear and then closed the door gently. Amy pointed to the couch in the living room and they both sat down. It took a few moments for anyone to speak but Amy was the one to break the tense atmosphere.

''You remembered I love teddies'' she smiled slightly.

''Well.. yeah.. um I remember that you loved them when it was your last day filming on the set of Hollyoaks'' Lucy replied.

Amy nodded. She had already had enough of this small talk. ''Look''

''Ermm I can't see any bags being packed?'' Lucy remembered.

''Yeah… about that'' Amy replied. ''I erm… couldn't bring myself to do it.. I know I still have such strong feelings for you and I can't just switch them off… we have two choices about this..'' She slowly raised her gaze to Lucy who had brought herself a tiny bit closer towards Amy.

''And they are?'' Lucy asked in a reply gently.

Amy looked Lucy directly in the eyes and pointed slightly to her chest. ''I hate to have to do this but.. it's either us two not being together, resulting you moving out.. The next one is that if we make this.. 'us' public. Now I don't want to force you into something.''

''No you're not forcing me! Of course.. I'm so sorry about what happened with Jazz and I will be sorry forever. If you cannot forgive me then I won't blame you. I understand. With Jazz it wasn't what it looked like. And I cannot apologise enough from what I said to you.. it was one of those things that unfortunately slip out in the heat of the moment.. I'm so-''

''Shhh'' Amy replied, smiling bright this time and placed a finger to her lips. ''Well.. I forgive you… and I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't see the whole picture and I'm sorry''

Lucy shook her head and threw herself at Amy in such a comforting hug. ''Oh'' Amy stated, surprised at the sudden action. Amy then hugged Lucy back tight and whispered in her ear ''You know.. about that bear.. you may need to get me another one.. I don't want it saying sorry all of the time'' she joked as she smiled at Lucy.

''Me neither..''


End file.
